RWBY - Gris (OC) Side story
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: This would include fillers, scenarios, and ideas I never gotten around to adding to my original story for various reasons. Original story can be found on my profile (Link wont work for me). Also leave Reviews or PM me if you have anything to be added to this, I'm running out of ideas... Contains some Lemons and I might add more when I feel like it...maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Drop out, Losses, & Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Drop out, Losses, &amp; Goodbyes

Before Gris's adventures with RWBY, he was a student on his last years in Signal academy. On the day he graduated and before his parents' deaths he is ready to apply to Beacon and spending his last moments at Signal with his best friend at school before the exams. "I can't believe you made it so fast through this school, Gris," Matt said to him with a smile, Matt is only 2 school years behind him, but they're both roughly the same age and Gris' best friend and next door neighbor.

"Yeah," Gris said grinning back, "I can't wait to show my dad how far I've gotten so fast."

"I'm sure he'll be proud," Matt said patting his shoulder.

On the intercom, someone called his name for the last combat exam so Gris ran to the training center after putting on his combat gear and lifted his hood over his head. He got ready as the test went underway, testing his reflexes, accuracy, and overall skill. Of course, he passed with flying colors with little to no problem. After he was dismissed, he was suddenly met by the principal. Gris gulped as he saw the grim look on his face, "U-um something wrong, sir?" The principal looked at him and gestured for him to follow.

Gris could sense that something is not right about this as they walked into the principal's office. The old man sat down in his seat and looked at Gris with a stern look, "Gris Nuages, I see you've passed the exam, right?"

Gris nodded, keeping an obedient silence.

"I read from your file that you've skipped so many years due to pure skill and intellect," He continued, "I refuse to believe it, you may have skills to show but I can't allow one so young to graduate without official permission."

"S-sir," Gris said hesitantly but was silenced by a wave of the hand.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to hold you back," Said the old man.

There was silence as the principal waited expecting a reaction and eventually Gris said, "You won't hold me back, sir. I'm sorry too because now, I won't come to this school ever."

"Are you saying you drop out," The man said with shock, "Are you serious, young man!? You have the potential but I won't let you graduate early."

"I'm serious," Gris said immediately, "I wish to advance but since you won't let me, I'll drop out." With that, Gris simply bowed and walked out the door. Matt was outside listening in and said, "I heard everything, Gris."

"You gonna try and stop me," Gris said in a joking tone.

"Well whatever's your choice, bro," Matt said, "I won't stop you, but your dad will be a little disappointed." Gris nodded as Matt saw him out of the school ignoring the whispers from the other students.

Gris walked back home alone all the way to his house near the outskirts of the city. Near his house, he saw something strange a large, Deathstalker and some Beowolves attacking someone he knew is his father since he knew his dad uses a long sword that can change into a rifle. Gris ran to the battle and is about to draw his weapons as his father spotted him. "Get back, son," his father shouted, "You can't fight this, and you must run!"

"No! I wanna help, you can't take it alone," Gris persistently said.

His father tackled him out of the way as the Deathstalker spotted him, "I won't let my own son die. Graduated or not you're still my son and I want you safe."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Gris, just get out of here," His father said to him as he shoved him away from the battle, "I'll hold them off, this is my fight," he hesitated, "Your mother's dead and I'll fight these creatures alone with my last breath. Now...go."

Gris was shocked by hearing about his mother but obeyed his dad with tears in his eyes as he ran away. He turned back just in time to see his father get torn apart. He'll never forget seeing it all as he kept running.

Eventually, he ended up at Kala's family store where Kala saw him run in. "Gris? What's wrong," Kala ran up to him. It took a full 30 minutes for him to explain through sobbing gasps and tears and the news shocked Kala as well. The two hugged each other as they both cried. The most of the week after was filled with mourning and his parents' funeral. The next week had Kala trying her best to get Gris back on his feet. Matt heard the news as well and visited regularly since Gris stayed at Kala's place for a while. All the while, Gris felt nothing as though his heart has been ripped out, but eventually, his emotional condition improved after 3 weeks worth of consoling. Even so, he wont go back to Signal and left Kala's home as he decided to go rouge. Gris wandered the city and even entered the forests for training. Sightings of him within the city had him become the Ghost that stalks the streets as a sort of vigilante before he was finally found out by Beacon.

Before he left for Beacon, he, Matt and Kala saw each other at the station for one last farewell before leaving Vale. "Well," Matt said, "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah," Gris said with a sad smile, "You'll visit, right?"

"If I'm not busy," Said Kala as she smiled.

"I'll visit but make sure you write us up while you're there," Matt told him.

"I'll remember that and goodbye," Gris said as he began to walk onto the transport.

"Hey," Matt called out to him, which made Gris turn toward him as Matt continued, "Go get 'em, we'll be rooting for you from here. So will your parents from up there."

Gris smiled and waved at them as the doors closed after he got on. The transport took off along with 2 Bulkheads escorting it. Both Matt and Kala waved at the ship until it faded from view. "Hopefully," Matt said, "He'll be in a good team there. If they find out about him being a Faunus, let's hope they'll still accept him." Kala nodded as they left the station.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking back

**Chapter 2: Thinking back**

While settling in to his flat that he'll share with his team, he stops as he recounts the events that followed before he was found by Professor Ozpin after a fight. Back before he gave up a music career, he just finished his second show when a masked man named Adam approached him.

"Your recent show has really touched me," Adam said to him as Gris was packing up to leave, "the name's Adam and I'd like to ask if you'd help me get the spirits up in the Faunus population."

Gris, being a Faunus himself, pondered on it for a moment before he said, "It's tempting, but why would you ask me? There are other musicians that could be better than me."

"But, you are special," Adam said to him, "I know your little secret, young man."

Gris was taken aback and, at the same time, felt exposed as he saw that his hood is down and his ears are up but he gathered himself as he said with a smile, "Okay, you caught me, I'm a Faunus. What else do you know?"

"I am aware that, like the rest of us," He began, "you have been ridiculed left and right by humans, am I right?"

Gris raised an eyebrow at the word 'us' but he then noticed his horns and understood where he's coming from, "So, your saying I have to play songs that would inspire anyone who's oppressed, likely other Faunus."

"Exactly," Adam said to Gris holding out his hand, "So, are you in?"

Hesitating for a quick moment, he accepted the gesture shaking Adam's hand firmly in agreement.

A month and a half went by as Adam set Gris up for an album recording and went to work on making and arranging music for his album. One day, a week before the album's release, Gris decided to ask a few things.

"Hey, Adam," Gris began as Adam turned towards him in acknowledgement, "I've heard you talking about a girl named Blake some time before, is she part of the White Fang as well?" Gris has been aware of the White Fang and the many protests that rarely broke out into riots as he was caught in the crossfire during one of the small riots. Adam even said that he's one of them during the second week of recording.

"To be exact, she was," Adam admitted, "in fact, Blake was my partner in many missions."

"Were you two close," Gris asked.

The masked man nodded, "We were, but during one mission, she decided to quit when it came to harming innocent lives, I've never seen her again."

"Talk about rough," Gris said to him, "but I can relate to her, no matter what, I won't harm innocent people no matter what their race is."

Adam didn't say anything after that as they continued to look for places to sell Gris' album. After searching, they found at least 5 music stores including the ones Gris usually used to sell his albums. Before he knew it, more than 500 copies have been sold on the first day, even Gris was surprised by how popular he is.

Later, Adam, deeming his work done, bid farewell to Gris and they went separate ways. A week after he began selling copies, he found out that the White Fang began to start even more riots amongst the ever-increasingly aggressive protests. People began pointing fingers at him so Gris sought shelter with Kala and Matt and stayed out of the public eye for the rest of the month as it blew over. Even so, Gris still keeps his hood up every time he goes out into town to train as he gave up on music and fame but he still accepts a fraction of his album sales. Months later, one night while he decided to get some Dust crystals for making more of his custom bullets for his Sub-Machine Swords, he found a robbery taking place.

Gris decided to try and fight off these robbers. He attacked as the men walked out of the store, their spoils in a trunk. "It's the Ghost," One of them shouted.

"Get 'im," Another one shouted as he drew his weapon.

Gris saw it and smacked the guy with the flat of his blades as he channeled his Aura adding an extra kick as another opened fire. Gris narrowly dodged it and blocked another guy's blade. Gris spun with his arms extended and knocked down a few more men with his blades. Before he continued, Gris shouted, "Why are you guys doing this? In fact, what do you even need Dust for, anyway?"

One of them spat and said, "We're under orders from our boss, Roman Torchwhick."

Torchwhick! Gris, gritted his teeth at the name being mentioned. He always hated Torchwhick, harassing Matt's and Gris' families many times now he's stealing Dust. Before Gris moved an inch to finish off the group, one of them threw an Impact crystal and detonated it. The blast sent him flying and he hit the pavement head first on his back.

Before he lost consciousness, Glynda found him. After meeting Ozpin and agreeing to come to his school, he waited almost eagerly for the transport the next day. After saying goodbye to Kala and Matt, he almost bumped into a girl dressed in black as he found a spot to chill near the windows. Now, he is on the same team as her along with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. "Hard to believe I made it here, Mom and Dad," He said while looking out of the window in his room, "I promise that I'll be a Hunter just like Dad was." He heard his team gathering in the flat's lounge so he went to join them after double-checking to organize some of his things before leaving his room and joining the girls.


	3. Filler 1: OC Interview: Gris Nuages

There's so much to do, but I found something kinda nice on DA that I wanted to try. I know some people would be waiting for another part of the side story but make this count as a sort of filler. There are some names of real people I changed around let's see if you could recognize them. Also, go ahead, try the template if you want.

OC interview

1\. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

I'm Gris Nuages, the people on the bad side of Vale, my home town, call me Ghost.

2\. Interesting... what's your current age?

17

3\. Uh-huh. What's your favorite food?

Tuna...? Maybe chicken and rice

4\. Interesting.. what's your favorite drink?

Soda, for the most part but I get cravings for milk...

5\. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

Blake Belladonna is my lover...[he blushes]

6\. Aww! Have you kissed yet?

When we're not fighting off the White Fang, Grimm, Torchwhick's crew etc...etc... we do that a lot.

7\. What's your favorite color?

You kidding? I wear it every day, it's even my hair color! It's grey.

8\. Who's your favorite author?

I don't have a particular favorite since I've read SO many books in my life but one particular author is Coin Eolfer a good fantasy scifi author.

9\. What's your biggest fear?

Loss of loved ones...[his eyes downcast]

10\. Any siblings?

I never did have any real siblings per-se but the only one that's closest to one is my step-cousin Kala who took care of me when...my parents died...

11\. Almost done, it's only twenty questions. Who's your hero?

Sashi Moto a famous warrior that rewritten the way of the swordsman. One thing and my favorite part of the story I heard about him was he used a method to phyche his opponent out by arriving late taking advantage of his opponent's hot-headed personality.

12\. Okay, who's your worst enemy?

[he sighs] You may or may not heard of him but it's Rafale Harakara, the reaper of Vale. A sort of underworld hitman with the cold, calculating ferocity and subtle insanity of a serial killer. Met up with that bastard a few times while escorting my cousin on her courier runs. He apparently is the person who killed Kala's biological parents but I'll leave out the really messed up part...

13\. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

There would definately be bloodshed I'm not sure who will be a victor, though.

14\. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

I'd be trying to get him out of his chair to take a break from his computers. Andmaybe change his diet and get him some excersize.

15\. Okay, I'll contact them right now. Done! Now, what do you want to be when you grow up?  
I want to be a Hunter just like my dad was. It's pretty much a promise I made to myself and my parents.

16\. What's your worst nightmare?

It's been recurring but it's watching my parents die from a third person perspective since I saw it when I was little. But...in this dream, The younger me would die or the 'me' watching this would die...

's your life-long dream?

To protect innocent lives

would you do if your life-long dream came true?

[he shrugs] Maybe just keep doing so.

19\. Okay, where's your favorite place to relax?

Mosty anywhere quiet like a library, a park, the recording studio, or my room.

20\. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

Reading, studying, checking my weapons, and hanging out with my team and friends.

21\. We're done! Now tag whoever you want.


	4. Filler 2: OC interview: Kala Nuages

1\. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

Hey, I'm Kala Nuages. At Junior's Club, people call me Fleur Feu (rough Translation: Fire Flower) because of my hair and fire-based gun.

2\. Interesting... what's your current age?

18 years old going on 19

3\. Uh-huh. What's your favorite food?

Strawberries and Cherries!

4\. Interesting.. what's your favorite drink?

Anything Strawberry or cherry flavored but smoothies or light and soft cocktails are best for me.

5\. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

We're not official in the story but my lover is Rudy Reynold AKA Ryuga Haruya

6\. Aww! Have you kissed yet?

Not yet in the story but we did a few times one of which is because we were pushed together.

7\. What's your favorite color?

[she pats her ponytail] It's red

8\. Who's your favorite author?

A good Romance book is good for a few times, I also enjoy scifi novels I have no particular favorite author. Other times I read various manuals of new machines I get for my workshop.

9\. What's your biggest fear?

Absolute isolation and rejection...It happened way too much for me at the orphanage I was in.

10\. Any siblings?

Though we don't count as siblings, but it's my younger cousin, Gris Nuages.

11\. Almost done, it's only twenty questions. Who's your hero?

He's actually part of the Vale police force [Note: A certain Officer is the father of Yang and Ruby in an AU] but I won't name names but that guy has been my inspiration until I decided to become a courier and then becoming a Huntress

12\. Okay, who's your worst enemy?

...Let's just skip this...[Note: Refer to Gris' worst enemy in his interview]

13\. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

My worst enemy would most likely be jailed.

14\. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

I would just thank him for creating me by giving him a hug.

15\. Okay, I'll contact them right now. Done! Now, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Well what I want most is to help people.

16\. What's your worst nightmare?

It's either losing a loved one and I'm forced to watch but those dreams are rare, other times it's a reccuring nightmare where I'm locked in a confined space and left alone...

17\. What's your life-long dream?

To protect innocent lives

18\. Would you do if your life-long dream came true?

I'd continue on.

19\. Okay, where's your favorite place to relax?

My workshop, my room, or just being around my friends and family.

20\. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

Practicing music, hanging out, talking with friends and team, and managing my weapon.


	5. Chapter 3: Blake In Heat (Scenario)

Fuyu: This takes place in my first RWBY Fanfic. It's an alternate scenario taking place a week or so after being released from the hospital (Refer to Chapter 30). Also: LEMONS

Chapter 2: Blake in Heat

Gris had been noticing Blake acting strange around him since leaving the hospital. It seems as though she was avoiding him. When asking the other girls, he gets nothing even close to an answer. Coming back to class was another issue as Blake wont even sit next to him. Gris couldn't stop thinking about it so much so, he almost spaced out being lost in thought during morning classes. Did something happen that she seems embarrassed about? He decided to confide to Kala and Matt suring lunch. After explaining what's happened, Kala immediately suggested something as she says, "Maybe it's that season?"

Matt almost choked on some milk as he drank from his carton, "Y-you sure?"

At first, Gris didn't get it but he slowly got it as his face flushed into a bright blush, "You mean she...?"

"Yep," Kala says, "I guess how any individual Faunus of cats and dogs try to deal with it is pretty varied."

"Oh right," Matt says, "Gris somehow manages to push out those feelings. I kinda spend some time alone in some place."

"Aaannnd that's all you're allowed to say, Matt," Kala says with a disgusted look on her face. She was clearly imagining it.

"Well what do yu want me to do," Gris asks his cousin.

Kala stops for a moment as she thinks. Eventually she says, "I think you just have to be up front about it in private."

"And then?" Gris presses on.

"Well...Just let things continue on from there," Kala says, "I'll help you aproach her when we're at the dorms." Kala then began to explain to Gris what will happen. Gris listened intently to the plan as Kala explained it.

When afternoon classes began, she began talking to Blake a few times between lectures. Gris could only wonder what kind of incentive she's using to coax Blake to meet him. After aparently finishing talking to Blake, she cut class as though to get something. After everyone was dismissed, Gris was walking with team RWBY but Blake and Kala seem to be no where around. Gris suddenly remembered something that Kala told him. She said that he has to wait at the roof and Blake will later be there. When there, Gris finds that there is a futon and a box of something. The box itself has a note on it saying,

"Had to make a quick run to a store during our last classes to grab this.

Have fun, -Kala."

Upon inspecting the box it happens to be a pack of condoms. He blinks a few times at the note as though to confirm he's not misreading it but sure enough she bought him a pack of condoms. As Gris began to mentally prepare for this since Kala told him that he will have to do it with the girl he really fell for at the hospital. Suddenly, a pair of familliar voices are heard getting closer and closer from behind the door.

"What is it, Kala," Blake could be heard saying, "Th-this better be worth coming up here."

"You'll see when we're up there," Kala says with a playful tone in her voice, "I'm sure you'll be over your heat soon once the deed is done."

The two burst out the door as Blake says, "What do you- huh!?" She was cut off as she saw Gris standing there. She looked away but it was clear in the setting sun that she is blushing.

"U-um, hi," Gris says as he thinks to himself, 'Smooth...'

"I thought of it as the only way to stop your heat," Kala says with a mischevious smile, "Bold but a simple and straightforeward way."

'So, in short, you tricked her," Gris thinks to himself.

"I-i never knew you meant this..." Blake seems hesitant.

"Well, Gris I'll leave her to you," Kala says as she leaves and shuts the door behind her.

"S-so is it ture," Gris asks her, "You're in heat?"

Blake didnt answer but Gris see that she is looking at him. Suddenly, without a word she threw herself over him wrapping her arms around him as they both fell over onto the futon. He can feel through his semblance that she really is worked up. That feeling began to seep into him as his eyes began to turn lavender purple. As his eyes did, Blake says, "I-I've never really done it before. Be gentle..."

(AN: And here we go...)

"Don't worry about it," Gris says with a smile as his voice turns seductive, "I'll take good care of you." They both shared a deep kiss as he began to hug her close to him feeling a more solid connection now. They both broke the kiss as they took a quick breather and then began to take off each other's clothes. As Blake helped him out with her own clothes as the female school uniform is a little bit harder to take off than the male's. After the first layer of clothes are gone, Blake got a bit embarassed as she is meagerly coverng herself as she is now in lacy undergarments. Gris, is only in his trousers and still on the bottom takes in the sight of her as he says with a smirk, "You look wonderful."

"Th-thank you," Blake says.

"Now then," Gris says as he helps her take off her bra, "let's keep this going."

"P-please," Blake says with a nervous smile. Even he began to blush as he began to see even more of her as she is now completely bare. To cover that, he kisses her once more while with one hand he pulls out his now hardening member. When they broke the kiss, she looked down and sees it.

"I-it's pretty big..." Was all she can say. After that he lays her down on the futon and got on top positioning his member to attempt to enter her womanhood after openinga nd putting on a condom.

"You ready," Gris says as his eyes to fade to red as his real self began to get comfortable. At this Blake nods and helped him enter her. They both gasp as Gris enters and pushes in until he stops after breaking her hymen. It took all his self control to keep still since he had to wait for Blake to relax. No words were said but he could tell that it's time to move when she had relaxed. As Gris began to move, Blake softly moans with each thrust as Gris began to move.

"Th-this feels so good..." Blake whispers in between moans as she wraps herself around him.

Even though the condom, he can stil feel her warmth and tightness as he keeps on thrusting. "Oh Blake..." Gris says as he thrusts and lightly groans from pleasure, "You feel so good, too."

Gris steadily begins to pick up speed with each thrust causing her moans to increase in volume. Soon, both of them are nearing climax as they have another deep kiss as they both held hands as they are both reaching their limits. They broke the kiss as Gris grunts, "Ahh...B-Blake I'm c-cumming..."

"Me too!" Blake says between gasps at that moment, they both moaned loudly as they came. The condom was succsessful in staying strong as it caught his load. Gris pulled out as they both waited for their orgasms to subside. Blake hugs him close and says in between breaths, "I love you so much, Gris..."

"Like I didn't know," Gris says with a sweet smile, "And I love you, too." It was then still apparent that she's still in heat as she gets on top.

"Sorry, but I want to do one more round," Blake says with a seductive smile as she kisses him deeply. Gris was caught off guard as she threw herself on top of him as she strokes his crotch with her free hand. Gris gasped and moaned as he was touched as his penis began to harden up again.

Blake seemed to smile at him as she pushed him down and straddled him as she says, "I heard from Yang that this might feel really good." She moaned as she slid his member back into herself and sat herself up and began to move.

Gris moans as well and realized that she has forgone any protection this time. "Ngh...W-wait Blake," Gris says in between moans as she rides him, "I-I'm not wearing a condom!"

"Ahhh..." Blake moans as she responds, "I dont care anymore, I want to feel you without protection anyways..." With that, she speeds up her efforts causing them both to moan from the newfound stimulation of skin against skin. Later, Gris began moving in time with Blake as she rode him doubling the stimulation as she bends over him for more effort. Seeing this opportunity, Gris rolls them both over while stil inside her so he's on top and letting his instincts take control as he thrusts harder making her moan more. Gris began to near another climax as he rests a hand on one of her breasts as he thrusts into her while he moans, "B-Blake I'm gonna c-cum again...! I-I'm gonna pul- Huh!?" Gris was surprised to see that Blake had wrapped her legs around him.

"S-sorry, I want to feel you fill me," Blake says as she orgasms as well while Gris cums inside her. Both of them moan loudly especially Blake feeling his warm load pour into her as she orgasms. When their orgasms subsided she says, "So...warm..."

Gris could only smile at her as he says, "You dirty girl. Making me cum inside you like that." Blake could only giggle knowing that the act wasnt particularly unlaydylike but at least she had fun. After resting and cuddling on the futon for about an hour they finally headed back to their flat after getting their clothes back on and hastily straightening out everything else.

"Where've you been," Yang asks the two.

"Ummm..." Gris began but Blake helps him out by saying, "It's a secret."

"Really?" Yang asks as she looks at both of them noticing how messy they kind of look, "I'll take your word for it." As they parted ways, Yang seemed to give Blake a thumbs up as though she knows what happened but Gris didnt notice. 


End file.
